You Changed Me
by XMyGreatEscapeX
Summary: Phil Brooks is one of the most popular guys in school which meant only one thing...he was the biggest player as well. He isn't interested in an actual relationship...that is until AJ moves to town...
1. Chapter 1

**Heres that new story I was talking about! **

**Follow me on twitter XMyGreatEscapeX! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AJ walked out of the principals office and went off in search of her locker. She just moved to Chicago from Union City because her dad got a job offer. So here she was starting at a new school. She basically felt that she was about to have a fresh start. She kind of liked that but at the same time she missed her friends and her home. As she was lost in thought she didn't realize she was about to be in a head on head collision. She bumped into somebody and they both dropped their stuff.

"Oh god I am so sorry." AJ said as they bent down to grab their things. "I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"It's not your fault." The girl said. "I was on my phone so I was asking to be bumped into...Are you new here? You don't look familiar to me."

"I just moved here from New Jersey...I'm April but everybody calls me AJ." She held out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Bayley." The girl said shaking her hand as they got off the floor. "So what brings you to Chicago?"

"My dad. He got a job offer that caused us to have to move here."

"Thats great." She said politely. "I've been in Chicago since I was five."

"You must like it here then?" AJ said making conversation as they walked down a hall.

"It's alright. I would definately change some things."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"I suppose alot of the people in this school for one." She shrugged.

"Why are the people mean here?" She asked nervously. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go here anymore.

"Depends which group you hang out with."

"Oh god are you telling me that this is one of those schools that is full of cliques?" AJ said.

"Unfortunately. Luckily for me I have my friends that aren't stuck up bitches." Bayley said.

"I'm not sure I want to go here anymore." AJ said unsurely.

"Relax. If you stick with me you will be fine." Bayley said. "Here I'll introduce you to my friends. Come with me."

AJ shrugged and followed the girl. She wasn't in the position to be turning down friends right now and she didn't want to be on her own when she met one of those 'bitches' that Bayley was talking about. They walked up to a group of people that greeted Bayley with a hug.

"Hey guys this is my new friend April! April this is Paige, Emma, and Brie."They all greeted her with a hello.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"April just moved here from New Jersey." Bayley informed them.

"So your new then?" Emma asked.

"Yea I guess." AJ said. "You guys can call me AJ by the way."

"What does AJ stand for?" Brie asked.

"...April Jeanette. Jeanette is my middle name."

"Oh I get it." Bayley said.

"Oh no here they come." Paige said with a sigh. "I haven't had enough sleep to put up with them today." Bayley looked in that direction and frowned.

"Who are you guys talking about?" AJ asked,

"The preps." Bayley said. "They consist of Eva Marie, Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, Summer Rae, Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, Layla El, and the two biggest ego's of the group Maryse Oullet and Michelle McCool."

"How do you know they have the two biggest ego's?"

"They fight alot. Both of them want to be the 'leader' of the group. They all seem to follow Michelle's lead though so I guess she is the leader and Layla is her sidekick." Paige said.

AJ looked at one girl and then looked at Brie. "Are you related to that girl?"

"Thats my twin sister Nicole or Nikki." Brie said.

"So you two are in seperate cliques then?"

"She is the bitchy one of the two of us. She hangs with the preps and I honestly could care less about them. We haven't been close since we were kids."

"You must miss her." AJ said sympathetically.

"She was always the bitchy one though. She was rarely ever showed her good side. When we are at home we don't talk at all and we try our best to stay out of eachother's way." Brie said.

"You never told us that?" Paige said. "I would hate to have a sibling who was apart of the preps. Don't your parents ever try to get you two to talk?"

"Yea but it never works. Not that I want it to. Shes a complete pain in my neck." Brie shrugged.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in." Michelle said walking over to the group with Layla.

"What do you want Michelle?" Emma asked.

"You to stop pretending your attractive." Layla said. "Oh that was a good one Lay!" Michelle praised.

"But with all seriousness Emma sweety I think we need to talk about Justin for a minute." Michelle said.

Emmagave her an odd look. "Why are we talking about Justin exactly?"

"Oh please only everyone knows you have a crush on him." Layla said with an eye roll.

"Yea and we are here to put an end to it." Michelle said getting in her face. "Nerds like you don't belong with jocks like him. If I catch you even glancing at him or any of the others I will end you." She threatned.

"You two are pathetic." AJ spoke causing all to look at her like she was insane.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong building. The elementary school is on the other side of town." Michelle said.

"That was a good one Chelle!" Layla said as Michelle nodded in agreement.

"You two would know. Seeing as how you both have the maturity of five year olds." She said.

"Look little girl I don't know who you think you are stepping on to our territory and talking to us like that but you better watch yourself because I have alot of power here." Michelle said.

AJ smirked. "Yea I've heard. But frankly I don't give a shit. Get out of her face and walk off with the little dignity you have."

"Chelle are you going to let this little rat talk to you like that!?" Layla said.

Michelle smirked. "Lets go Lay."

"But what about her?" Layla asked.

"Don't worry about it." Michelle said. "You all better watch yourselves."

"They are idiots." AJ said as they walked away.

"I can't believe you found the strength to speak to them like that on your first day." Brie said.

"I wasn't going to let them talk to Emma that way or any of you guys for that matter." She shrugged.

Paige smiled. "Welcome to the group."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The girls were sitting at a table at lunch just waiting for the day to end.

"My classes aren't so bad." AJ said. "I have at least one of you guys in each of my classes so I should be ok."

"We got your back." Brie said. Suddenly a football landed on their table knocking their food on the floor. "Sorry!" A guy shouted and then laughed with the other guys at the table.

"Damn it Punk!" Paige yelled over to him. "Watch what you are doing!"

"Calm down mom." Punk teased as he walked over and grabbed the ball. He looked up and saw AJ and instantly stood frozen. He took in her features during that time. She had long brunette hair that reached close to the middle of her back, big brown eyes that gave her that innocent look, She was a ninja turtle shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of black converse with a lightning bolt necklace and some bracelets most likely from hot topic. She was beautiful.

"Hi I'm Phil." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Phil!?" Paige asked shocked.

"I'm April but everybody calls me AJ." She said shyly as she shook his hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do then drool over another one of my friends?" Paige asked annoyed.

"Well I suppose I could ask you if I could copy your english homework? I need at least a C in the class to be able to play in the game."

"No! Your not copying my work again Phil we have been over this!" She said.

"Come on please?" He asked. "You know you love me Paige."

"If mom found out you were copying my hpomework again we will both get grounded! Just get it from someone else because I'm not risking my laptop for you." She said.

"I'll let you borrow my car saturday?" He offered.

"I think I'm ok but thanks." She mocked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Your brother seemed..."

"Like a jerk?" Paige asked. "Yea he knows he is one but he doesn't care."

"Did anyone else notice he was acting funny?" Emma asked. Everybody said yes as AJ said no.

"He never lets his friends call him Phil. You have to be real special to him for you to have that 'privelige'. Then for some reason he introduces himself as Phil when he usually tells them to call him Punk." Paige said.

"Why would he do that then?" AJ asked.

"He was totally checking her out Paige." Emma said.

"He really was." Bayley agreed.

"No he was not." AJ said brushing off their comments but they all just looked at her. "Guys he didnt."

"My brother is a huge player AJ. He has been with almost every girl in our grade. If I were you I would stay away from him." Paige warned.

"He is a part of the jocks." Brie explained. "He is actually one of the most popular guys in school which helps him in the women department. He isn't interested in getting into a relationship though. He is in it for the sex."

"So he is a pig?" AJ asked.

"Exactly." Paige said. "I'm not trying to be mean I am just trying to be a good friend when I say this. Try to stay away from him."

She nodded. "Ok. He probably won't talk to me again anyway." She went back to eating her lunch as the other girls gave eachother nervous looks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know I have alot of stories I should be updating before I even think of uploading new ones but I just really needed to post this otherwise I might forget about this story plot. I thought of the plot one night while I was trying to sleep and I was scared I would forget it the next day. Luckily for all of us that I didn't! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I know it wasn't that special but it is only the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets get on with the chapter! Follow me on Twitter! XMyGreatEscapeX**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So meet us at my car after class and we will head over to Emma's house." Paige said over the phone.

"Alright see ya in a bit." AJ said before hanging up. She opened her locker and grabbed a notebook and a pen before shutting her locker. She literally jumped out of her skin when she saw Punk leaning against the locker right next to hers.

"Good lord are you trying to kill me!?" She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Nah I barely know you." He shrugged. "So I see you have made friends with my sister?"

AJ took a deep breath finally calming down from her near death experience. "Yea she is really nice and we have alot in common I guess."

"Wouldn't you rather be seen with different people? Like maybe somebody like Michelle?"

"Why don't you want me to be your sisters friend? And why would I care who I am seen with?" She asked alittle offended by his comment.

"Because my sister is a nerd." He said simply.

"Wow you are just like your sister said you are." She shook her head. "Nice talking to ya Punk." She walked off and he glanced behind him and watched her head off towards her class.

"Dude what are you staring at?" Colt asked as he walked towards him and looked his direction. "Oh the new girl? Dude thats your sisters friend. Not to mention that shes a nerd. I would leave that one be."

"I'm a nerd too." He said. "Just not popularity wise."

"Why do I have a bad feeling when it comes to you and her?" Colt asked.

"Well you can brush it off. Paige already told her everything there is to know about me." He said walking away from his friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What took you so long?" Bayler asked as AJ got in the car.

"Paige's brother happened." She responded.

Paige sighed. "What was he saying to you?"

"He was asking why I hang out with you guys and not with people like Michelle. It was so stupid. Then he called you a nerd." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh just wait until he is asleep tonight." Paige smirked.

"Anyways..." Emma changed topics. "It's Brie's birthday on saturday so what are we going to do?"

"I say we party." Bayley suggested.

"You always say that." Paige pointed out.

"It's not a bad idea..." Bayley said.

"You know I'm not into parties Bayley." Paige groaned.

"Why don't you like parties?" AJ asked.

"Well they are loud and obnoxious. Not to mention the fact that everytime my brother finds out and then invites the whole damn school." She said. "I swear he doesn't give a shit about me."

"What about you AJ? Do you like to party?" Bayley asked.

"...Personally I'm not really the type to party." She shrugged. "It's just not my thing."

"Same here girl." Paige agreed.

"Oh come on guys! We have to do something for Brie!" Emma said.

"What if we do a simple sleepover?" Paige suggested.

"With cake." Bayley added.

"Yes with cake Bayley." Paige rolled her eyes.

"What if we have to deal with Nikki?" Emma asked.

"Then lets have it at someone elses house." Bayley said.

"It can't be at mine. I'm not going to force you guys to deal with Phil for the night." Paige said.

"I could do it." AJ offered.

"You sure?" Bayley asked. "Because you don't have to feel like we are forcing you or anything."

"No I want to. Besides I need to get to know you guys more anyway." AJ smiled.

"Good then it's settled." Paige smiled as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Phil is into the new girl." Colt said trying to ignore the glare coming from his best friends face.

"We know." Bryan said. Punk gave him an odd look. "First of all I am not into the new girl and even if I was...how would you know?"

"Because you keep gawking at the girl! You make it so obvious." Colt laughed.

"Whatever I don't know what you guys are talking about." Punk said.

"Sure you don't." Seth said as he walked over to them with Dean and Roman.

"Seriously dude your not even in a relationship and you are already whipped." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Punk mumbled.

"I don't know Dean the whole time I have known the guy he hasn't ever had a relationship. Maybe he just wants to have sex with her?" Roman said.

"When was the last time you were ever in a relationship?" Colt asked.

Punk thought back trying to remember when the last time he ever had a meaningful relationship was and with who. He then finally figured it out. "Seventh grade with Maria Kanellis."

"Seventh grade dude?" Bryan smirked. "I wouldn't exactly call that a meaningful relationship."

"It was too!" Punk defended. "It was a relationship!"

"Dude you were only in seventh grade." Seth said. "Your idea of a date back then was the two of you going over to the sandbox and sharing a bucket and shovel."

"Whatever Rollins like you have done any better." Punk said.

"I have had girlfriends after seventh grade if that's what you mean." Seth smirked. "My last one was Layla and that was last year."

"Thats not a relationship. That was Layla using you as her little errand boy." Dean smirked.

"Shut up Dean it was a mistake just let it go." Seth said. "Shes a bitch."

"I'm going to get a soda." Punk said. "Feel free to not talk about the amount of relationships I've had while I'm gone." He mocked before walking off.

"Dude you need to tell him." Roman said.

"Not yet." Seth glared. "He will kill me."

"Then maybe you should get rid of this 'crush' you have on his sister!" Colt exclaimed.

"It's not that simple Cabana." Seth shooted his glare towards him. "You guys just don't understand because you haven't felt this way for a girl before."

"Well you need to tell him." Dean said. "Before somebody overhears and tells him themselves."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this was a short one but it's two in the morning here and I'm tired xD **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I enjoy reading them and I'm glad everybody is seeming to like the story. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Enjoy! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright so what do we need to buy?" AJ asked as they walked down an aisle at the grocery store.

"Chips, Soda, Candy, Ice Cream, Cake...Anything else?" Emma asked.

"So basically Saturdays plan is to be bouncing off the walls?" AJ teased.

"Saturdays won't be the same without it." Emma said.

"Hey isn't that Brie's sister?" AJ pointed down the aisle.

Emma groaned. "Yeah it is. Just ignore her. She can't do much when she is by herself."

"She doesn't look like she is by herself." AJ said as a guy walked over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped.

"What? It's probably just her boyfriend." AJ said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Emma almost shouted. She pulled her into another aisle so they wouldn't hear her. "That is John Cena she is with!"

"Ok and who is John Cena?" AJ asked.

"He is one of the most popular guys in school!" Emma said.

"I thought that was Phil?" She remembered.

"He is too but John is a football player too which puts him into a different group of jocks." Emma told her.

"They're two groups of jocks?" AJ asked confused.

"Yes. There is the football players and then there is the more rebellious group."

"Rebellious group?" AJ gave her an odd look.

"Yeah. You know the type. "I don't have to do anything I don't wanna do.' The type that likes to go against the rules." Emma explained.

"Ah gotcha." AJ nodded.

"Anyways that is John Cena she is with!" Emma said again.

"Ok I understand he is 'super popular' and what not but why does it matter that she is with him? Isn't she a prep? It's really not a shock." AJ said.

"Yes it is! Michelle has always had it for John basically since freshman year and if anybody trys to in her words 'Sink their claws into her man' then they would pay. You would be stupid to make that mistake!" Emma said.

"Can Michelle do that?" AJ asked.

"She has the power to. I don't understand why though seeing how she basically wants get in Phil's pants too." Emma said.

"She wants to get with Phil?" AJ asked alarmed.

"Yeah she has been after him for three months now. Basically if there is any living breathing jock around she hasn't been with then she won't leave them alone." Emma saw the look on AJ's face. "We told staying away from him would be good for you. Being with him could just cause trouble sweetie." Emma said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know. You're right Em. Thanks." She forced a light smile.

"Shit they are coming into this aisle!" Emma panicked and pushed her out of the aisle and went back into the other one.

"Is it really a big deal if she sees us?" AJ asked.

"Yes! Then we are going to have to talk to her and she will blackmail us into keeping her dirty little secret!" Emma said.

AJ smirked. "Or...We could blackmail her."

Emma gave her a nervous look. "What are you planning?"

"I say we give the 'preps' a taste of their own medicine." She smirked.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Emma asked.

"We threaten to tell Michelle."

"But what would we make her do so she won't tell?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know anything I guess." AJ said. She then saw Emma smirk. "You have an idea don't you?"

"Follow me." Emma said going into the aisle John and Nikki were in. "Oh hey guys funny seeing you here." She said keeping her smirk on her face.

"What do you want!?" Nikki asked alarmed.

"Nikki relax we just want to talk to you for a minute." Emma said as they went down the aisle a bit. "So what's up with you and Cena?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Nikki folded her arms.

"It kind of is when we see you making out near the chips." AJ said.

"Why do you losers care!?" Nikki asked annoyed.

"Oh we don't...but we might know someone who will." Emma said. Nikki face fell when it clicked in her head.

"You wouldn't dare tell Michelle. If you two want to stay at loser level that is fine but I could break you." Nikki warned.

"Uh uh that isn't going to work Nicole. You see we are going to tell Michelle and then she is going to break y-o-u." Emma spelled out poking her shoulder on the U. "You wouldn't have the power to do anything to us because you would be below 'loser level.' "

"What do you want?" Nikki sighed. "What do I have to do to make sure this stays between us?"

"Hm.." Emma pretended to think. "AJ got any ideas?"

"None that come to mind Em." AJ said actually thinking about it.

"Oh I know!" Emma said. "You could switch places with Brie for two weeks!"

AJ and Nikki both looked at her like she was insane. "There is no way I am doing that!" Nikki said.

"Oh ok then maybe we should go to Michelles house after this Em? I mean it is on the way so it would save us having to wait until tomorrow..." AJ said.

"Ugh! Fine you little freaks we will switch! Happy now!?" Nikki shouted.

"Very." Emma smirked. "Two weeks starting Monday. Deal?" She asked holding her hand out for a shake.

"I'm not touching your disgusting hand." Nikki said in disgust.

"Hey AJ you know I think I have Michelles number in my phone. We could just call her." Emma lied.

"You two are pathetic." Nikki said shaking her hand. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go buy disinfectant for my hand!" She said walking away.

"Where did you come up with the idea to have them switch?" AJ asked.

"I think we could take down the preps and there little 'popular society' for good. This is our way to put an end to this." Emma said. "Now lets go buy some pretzels." She led AJ away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day AJ was at her locker and she shut her locker and there leaning against the lockers again was Phil.

"Do you do this for a living or something?" She asked.

"I would if it paid alot." He shrugged.

"So whats up?" She asked.

"Just felt like talking to you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. "And why would you want to talk to your sisters nerdy friend?"

"Your not bad." He said.

"Wow thanks for that compliment. It's nice to know I'm 'not bad'." She joked.

"You know what I mean." He said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"You want to hang out with me?" She asked and he nodded. "You do realize how unlikely that is right?"

"I don't care if we are in the same social group AJ. You seem like a cool girl and I want to get to know you." He said simply.

"Phil we can't." She said.

"Why not!? Who cares what other people think?" He said.

"It's not just about that. I am friends with your sister and she told me alot about you. I know your relationship history." She explained.

"So she told you I haven't had a girlfriend since seventh grade? Why is that a big deal?" He asked.

"She also told me about all the women you have hooked up with. I can't be a number on your list." She said.

"Lets hang out as just friends then?" He asked.

"I'm not going to risk it Phil. That will throw me into trouble with Michelle and I'm not going to betray Paige. I'm sorry but the answer is no." She said before walking away and he suddenly had a case of Déjà vu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why did you tell April about my history with women?" Punk asked Paige as he entered the kitchen.

"To make sure she doesn't fall into your trap." Paige said. "I'm not going to let you use my friend for your urges. Are you forgetting we had a deal about no trying to hook up with my friends?"

"I remember that deal and I haven't broken it. I just wanted to hang out with her as friends and now she won't even give me a chance to be her friend!"

"Why do you even want to be her friend so bad anyway?" Paige asked. "You never want to be friends with my friends because 'it will make you look bad.' "

"She's different Paige."

"What are you trying to say? Are you saying you have a crush on my friend?" He didn't say anything. "No you don't. Your not even capable of having a crush! You just want sex!"

"It's different with her!" He said. "With her I feel like I can just hang out with her and not feel the need to have sex with her. We can just talk and play video games and read comic books."

Paige listened to everything he just said. "Oh my god. You have a crush on my friend?"

"I thought we already figured that out Paige." He sighed in frustration.

"Yes but I didn't know it was possible." She said. "My brother is growing up!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm older then you!" He said. "This hurts!"

"Sorry I just can't help it." Paige said letting go.

"So will you help me with AJ?" He asked hopeful.

She frowned. "I still can't do that Phil. You could still hurt my friend. Besides you don't even know how to have a meaningful relationship."

"Like you know more then me?" He said. "You haven't had that many relationships Paige."

"Thats because you are a hardass." She said. "And so am I. You aren't dating my friend."

"At least talk her into being friends with me. It's because of you she wants nothing to do with me." He said.

"Why so you will suffer? Your feelings will get stronger and it will hurt. Not to mention the fact that it would throw AJ into Michelle's line of fire. It's a bad idea Phil." She said. "I'm sorry she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Damn Paige set the bar there! **

**Will Punk and AJ ever be friends? **

**Whats going to happen when Nikki and Brie have to switch places?**

**How will Brie's birthday sleepover go?**

**Find out next time in Chapter 4 of You Changed Me! (Follow me on Twitter XMyGreatEscapeX)**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who haven't noticed yet I tweaked the first three chapters a bit. I cut out Nattie, Naomi, and Kaitlyn from the story. I honestly had no clue what to do with those characters and sometimes I would forget about them. Sorry if that upsets anybody.**

**Anyways! The next chapter awaits! I feel generous with the updates. :D**

"I'm not doing that!" Brie practically shouted.

"Come on Brie you have to! They will have no idea it is you and you could get good information on them! They will never bother us again! Your sister has already agreed too so you have to do it!" Emma pleaded.

"No guys. If I spend two whole weeks with those girls I will literally go insane!" She said.

"It won't be that bad I'm sure." Paige said. "You're the only one in the group that can do this Brie please?"

She groaned. "Fine but you all owe me big time!"

"Which is why we are throwing you a slumber party at AJ's." Emma smiled.

"We got your back if anything goes wrong." AJ said.

"So what exactly is Nikki going to do for two weeks?" Brie asked.

"She is going to have to pretend to be you so she will unfortunately be with us." Paige frowned. "See? We are suffering too."

Brie laughed. "That makes this almost worth it. She is going to hate me even more by the end of this."

"So whos idea was this anyway?" Paige asked.

"Emma's." AJ said.

"I still can't believe Nikki would be that stupid to sneak around with John." Brie said.

"Nikki has been sneaking around with John!?" Bayley practically yelled as she entered Paige's room.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Phil will hear you!" Paige shushed her.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "But Nikki and John?"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone. We told Nikki that we would tell Michelle about her little romance with John unless she switched places with Brie for two weeks." AJ said.

"What!?" She almost yelled again and then she looked at the glare coming from Paige's face. "Sorry." She whispered.

"What is with all the screaming in here?" Punk said coming into the room. "It sounds like you guys are trying to murder someone in here." He then raised an eyebrow at Paige.

"We aren't trying to kill somebody you idiot!" Paige yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Get out!"

"Love you too little sister." He teased as she pushed him out of the room then shut the door behind him.

"Sorry guys he is annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"That is exactly why nobody can know otherwise it will ruin the whole plan." Emma said.

"We tell no one." Brie agreed.

Saturday finally arrived for the girls and they couldn't wait for tonight. AJ's parents were out of town for the weekend so it was perfect timing for the sleepover. The girls arrived at the house and they were sitting in the living room watching horror films.

"Ok does anybody want cake or should we wait?" AJ asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Lets wait." Brie said. "Seriously though AJ you are overworking yourself just come sit down and watch the movie."

"Alright but if anybody wants anything they are going to have to get it themselves." She said plopping down on the couch.

"I love this film." Paige smirked.

"You basically love anything gory like this." Emma pointed out.

It was about to be a scary part in the film and it was building up to it. Right before it was about to happen the doorbell rang and the all screamed and jumped in their seats. AJ got off the couch as the girls laughed and answered the door.

"Nikki?" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to all of you." Nikki said letting her self into the house as AJ shut the door behind her.

"Nicole what are you doing here?" Brie asked standing up.

"Trust me I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to waste any of my birthday time talking to you losers but we need to talk." She smirked.

"Ok if you're going to talk like that you can get out of my house." AJ warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll be good. But this is about Monday's little switch."

"What about the switch?" Paige crossed her arms. "If you're chickening out we are going to Michelle. If I'm right she doesn't live far from here..."

"That wasn't even what I was going to say." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm help you little-" She looked at AJ. "I can't believe I'm helping you guys. But if we are going to do this we are going to do it right."

"And how do we do that?" Bayley asked.

"Well Brie can't exactly just walk up to them and be like hey guys I'm Nikki! She will be caught instantly. I am here...to h-h-help you know what to say and what to wear because it is so obvious that me and you have different styles." She pointed to her clothes with a disgusted look.

"Ok well if this is going to be believable just remember you will have to dress like me so I wouldn't get that look on your face." Brie smirked.

"Shut up." Nikki said. "You can't be talking like that to Michelle because she will chew you up and spit you out like gum. Rookie mistake."

"Oh so another example of a rookie mistake would be hooking up with 'her man' " Bayley said.

"I don't have to explain my relationship to any of you. This is about the switch remember?" Nikki said. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes we want your help so go on with what you were saying." AJ said.

"Newbies bossy." Nikki smirked. "Good thing you're not the one switching...but back to the topic at hand, If we are really going to have to make this work you guys are going to have to help me act like Brie as well."

"That will be easy." Paige brushed off her comment.

"Shall we start with Brie 101?" Emma teased.

"Nerds..." Nikki mumbled.

"What was that?" AJ asked.

"Nothing." She forced a smile. "So tell me everything I need to know."

"Alright well thats easy." Brie said. "I am a down to earth person. I love nature and animals. When anybody I care about has a problem they come to me because I listen to what they have to say. I am just a caring, kindhearted person."

Nikki groaned. "I'm not going to have to go on any hikes am I?"

"No." Bayley said.

"Then everything will be just fine." She said. "So now about me-"

"I think I already know." Brie smirked. "Your big on shopping, heels that are so big a person shouldn''t wear them, romance flicks, Justin Beiber, partying, and just being popular."

"You got everything right except for the Justin Beiber part. Don't see what the big deal is about him. Oh and I also wear normal sized punps too."

"It's sad that your own sister knows practically everything about you yet you knew nothing about her." Paige smirked.

"Are you trying to start argument Paige?" Nikki asked. "Well I think I got everything I need to know for right now." She said standing up. "I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing." She headed towards the door before opening it and turning around. "Happy birthday sis." She shut the door behind her as she left.

"I think that is the most I have talked to her in like two or three years." Brie said.

"Thats not how things should work even if you two hang out with different people." AJ said.

"Well that is how it is between us." Brie shrugged. "My parents still try to get us to talk but it never works. I can tell they are starting to lose hope."

"That sounds really sad." Bayley frowned. "Dinner must be so awkward for your family."

"It's not so bad..." Brie admitted. "But it's not fun either."

"Guys can we focus on our main issue here?" AJ asked. "How did that witch know where I live!?"

"Google maps?" Emma said.

"I'm honestly more worried about having to spend two weeks with the girl." Paige said. "Emma are you sure this plan is going to work?"

"Trust me everything will be fine." Emma waved off her comment.

"If this doesn't work we will never hear the end of it." Bayley sighed.

"Guys this is going to work alright?" AJ said. "Brie is going to be fine so can we go back to watching the film?"

"Lets do it." Brie smiled sitting on the couch.

Monday came quick for the twin sisters and they both were getting nervous. If the switch didn't work Brie wouldn't have a clue how to explain herself and Nikki's reputation would fall below Brie's.

"Ok so I say we just wake up in the morning and walk into eachothers rooms to pick out something to wear." Nikki said tiredly.

"You really need to go to bed earlier." Brie said. "I am an early bird and you're not so if I walk up to them all bright and chipper we are screwed."

"Whatever just say you had coffee this morning." Nikki said. "It's too early for this."

"Well I am going to go get dressed then." Brie said going into her sister room and opening her closet. 'I am not into any of this.' She thought to herself. What was she supposed to wear? She started pushing different hangers around looking at her options.

"Ok Brie I need your help." Nikki walked in the room. "I can't figure out what to wear."

"Same here." Brie sighed. "All of your clothes are so...I don't even know how to explain it."

"Yeah and do you wear anything other than athletic clothing?" Nikki asked. "Like seriously you can't buy a single pair of pumps?"

"I don't need them." Brie said. "I don't know why you need all of these anyway." She pointed to all of the different shoes on her closet floor.

"Don't talk about my babies like that!" She said offended.

"Ok so what about this top, these pants, and these shoes?" Brie pulled out the outfit and automatically got a disgusted look from her sister. "What's wrong with it?"

"First of all seriously? Those shoes with that top? And second of all those pants don't match at all!" Niki said shocked by her sisters fashion sense. "Have you ever been to the mall?" She asked seriously.

"Will you just help me!?" Brie asked annoyed as she put the clothes back.

"Fine." Nikki muttered looking in her closet. "Oh I got it!" She pulled out a red dress and black pumps. "It's my style and it is not too over the top so it will work for you!"

"You want me to wear this super tight dress and these super huge shoes?" Brie asked seriously. "If I were to walk in these I wouldn't even be sure if I was touching the floor."

"Just put the shoes on." Nikki said.

"Alright." Brie shrugged as she tried on the shoes.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked.

"What?" Brie asked.

"Your putting them on with socks? You don't wear socks with heels."

"Fine." Brie said taking her socks off.

"Alright if you are done picking out an outfit then help me pick one out so we can come back here and help you accessorize." Nikki pleaded.

"You mean I'm not done!?" Brie asked alarmed.

Nikki just laughed. "Oh honey you're not even close. We still have to do your hair and your makeup too."

"Oh man!" Brie groaned.

"Stop complaining. We can't do anything over the top anyway because you didn't think to get up earlier." Nikki said. "And we are losing time so come help me." She pulled her into the room across the hall.

"Alright I got this." Brie said opening her closet. "So this tank top, these pants and these shoes will be fine. I am so jealous right now."

Nikki gave her an 'are you serious' look. "Tennis shoes? Thats is the best you got?"

"Just get dressed while I go put on the demons you call your babies." She said walking back to Nikki's room to get dressed.

"They are not demons." Nikki said to herself as she got dressed. But this outfit however is depressing."

"I feel like a whore." Brie said walking into the room with her dress and heels on.

"Thanks." Nikki smirked.

"This dress shows to much cleavage!" Brie complained as she looked into the mirror and tried to adjust the dress."

"And this shirt doesn't show any." Nikki said disgusted. "Would you be mad if I cut this shirt a bit?"

"Yes!" Brie almost shouted.

"You are trying to kill me." Nikki groaned.

"You know whats killing me? These damn shoes!" Brie looked at her feet.

"You're going to have that feeling for two weeks so get used to it." Nikki smirked. "At least these pants are looking good." She said checking over the outfit.

"Nikki you have to have at least on pair of shoes that aren't heels. I am begging you right now to dig through all those shoes or let me wear a pair of mine." She pleaded.

"You will be caught instantly with tennis shoes. I have all heels except for a pair of tennis shoes I wear for jogging." Nikki said.

"I have a pair of flats I wear for special occasions! You have to let me wear them!" She pleaded desperately.

"Sorry sis but I only wear heels. If you wear anything else you will get caught."

"Oh my god I'm going to die!" Brie hollered.

"Oh my god! Brie I just realized something!" Nikki said.

"What!?" She said sitting on her bed trying to adjust the shoes."

"We have to switch classes too if we are going to pull this off!" Nikki panicked.

"Gee thanks I didn't know that." She said sarcastically. "Damn shoes!"

"You are in all advanced classes Brie! I will never pull this off!"

"Just try not get called on and we will switch homework assignments after school." Brie tried to calm her sister down.

"What if I get called on anyway!? What if we have to turn in an assignment during class!?" Nikki said quickly. "I barely even do my schoolwork and now I am stuck with your smart people classes!?"

"You are telling me I can't do anything in class for two weeks!?" Brie said. "I'm not built that way Nikki!"

"We are screwed!" Nikki said.

"Don't panic!" Brie yelled. "We can get through this. Bayley is in alot of my classes. She can help you."

"But she doesn't like me Brie so no she won't help me." She mocked.

"Yes she will because otherwise we will get busted. She doesn't want to risk this." Brie said.

"Ok" Nikki said finally calming down. "As for you my teachers know I'm an idiot. Just don't raise your hand if you get called on either say the wrong answer or just say I don't know. You can even sit there and not pay attention. In fact I would feel better if you did."

"This is so weird being someone else." Brie said.

"You're telling me. Now come on we don't have much time to do your hair and makeup!" Nikki dragged her into the bathroom.

**Ahh and the switch begins!**

**What will happen when Brie approaches the popular girls?**

**How will Nikki cope hanging with Brie's friends?**

**How will the girls cope with Nikki?**

**Find out next time with Chapter 5 of You Changed me! (Follow me on Twitter XMyGreatEscapeX)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Heres the next chapter! :D**

"I swear my brother is obsessed with AJ." Paige said to Bayley and Emma as they walked down the hall.

"I thought he was obsessed with any girl he hasn't slept with?" Emma pointed out.

"Exactly!" Paige confirmed.

"I don't know Paige I catch them looking at eachother alot when they see eachother." Bayley said.

"What are you trying to say?" Paige asked. "You can't possibly tell me that MY brother actually has a crush on somebody."

"It could be." Emma said. "It's actually kind of weird."

"Gee you think?" Paige mocked. "All I know is nothing good can come from this. If they get together she is just going to get hurt."

"I thought you had that 'No sleeping with my friends' rule with him?" Bayley remembered.

"I have a funny feeling he is going to break that rule. Thats why we need to make sure this doesn't happen." Paige said. "He will just hit it and quit it."

"Did you seriously just say hit it and quit it Paige?" AJ laughed as she walked over to them.

"You heard that?" Bayley asked.

"Guys relax. I'm not going to get with him nor would I ever. I know about his history so now I know to stay away." AJ said.

"Good." Paige said then realized that came out the wrong way. "Not that your not good enough for him AJ but its just that he isn't good enough for you."

"I know what you meant." AJ chuckled.

"Alright lets get this over with." Nikki groaned walking over to them.

"Is Brie already with them?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. Apparantly my sister thinks its ok to get to school early instead of sleeping in. If she is caught being here before any of the other girls she will get caught." Nikki said.

"Why is this so complicated?" Paige asked. "I hate this school and I hate this town."

"I'm telling you all right now when I graduate I am going back to New Jersey." AJ agreed.

"I'd rather just go back to bed." Nikki yawned.

"Should go to bed earlier then." Bayley said.

"Why do you always act like you know everything about me? You guys don't know anything!" Nikki said.

"We are friends with your sister who oddly doesn't know much either. Your family get togethers must be very interesting." Paige said.

"Are you trying to say that I destroyed my family!?" Nikki asked. "Who do you think you are!? You don't know anything about me or how my family works so why don't you mind your business!"

"So you are calling Brie a liar then?" Emma asked.

"Now your putting words in my mouth!? I can't do this I am going to tell Brie to switch back with me this is over with." Nikki said walking away.

"We are just going to tell about John then." AJ said. "We had a deal Nikki and if you break that then we won't have any other choice."

"You know what." Nikki said turning around. "I have a better idea. We are going to pretend that you and Brie got into a fight and that I don't hang out with you guys anymore."

"That would never work." Bayley shook her head. "Brie is too nice for that to work."

"Well then it looks like Brie has been holding in her emotions and is finally about to snap." Nikki said.

"What would we even argue about?" AJ asked.

"Simple. Brie will be tired of hanging around with losers and that will cause a huge fight and then Brie is out of the picture." Nikki said.

"No!" Paige realized what she was trying to do. "We aren't going to let you sell out your sister so you can go back to the bitches!"

"Watch me." Nikki smirked.

"Do you even have a heart Nikki?" Emma asked. "Do you even care about Brie?"

"We drifted apart. I could care less." She shrugged.

"You are a horrible person!" AJ spat. "Your sister might not be close to you anymore but she would never say something like that about you! Honestly one day I hope you are found face down in a ditch!"

Nikki looked around seeing everyone staring at them so she played along. "AJ I thought you were my friend!" AJ looked at her as if she grew a second head and even saw some tears coming down Nikki's face. It might not be obvious to anyone else but she could tell those tears were fake.

"If you were really my friends you wouldn't be backing her up!" Nikki said letting tears flow down her face freely.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Bayley groaned.

"You know what I am done with the four of you! You never even cared about me! You were just using me to make yourselves look good because my sister Nikki Bella! You tried to use me to make you all popular and I won't allow it anymore!" Nikki continued to cry and ran off.

"Did she really just do that?" Paige asked.

"She did." Emma sighed. The four of them all looked around at the other students who were giving them death glares.

"Great now not only are we looked at as losers but bitches too." AJ frowned. "We have to warn Brie about her crazy sister."

"How? She has to spend most of her time acting like Nikki!" Bayley asked.

"Now Nikki is going to make Brie popular and she will be stuck with Michelle and her clan." Paige said.

"I hate Nikki. I really do." AJ said.

AJ was sitting in class later on that day trying her best to ignore some of the glares that came her way throughout the day. She couldn't handle this that day so she decided to just put her headphones in and just block everything else out. Unfortunately for her she saw a note land on her desk.

'You are being very rebellious Ms Mendez ;)'

She turned around and saw Punk smirking at her. She wrote back a response and threw it back onto his desk unnoticably.

'And you are being old fashioned. You do know there is such a thing as texting now right?'

A few moments later another note landed on her desk. She opened it and read it.

'Don't have your number :('

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let a little smile appear. She looked at him and saw him attempted a puppy dog face that almost caused her to laugh. She faked it as a cough and got a couple of glances from people.

"Ms Mendez do you need to go get some water?" The teacher asked.

"No thanks I'm fine." She said.

"Alright then." The teacher said turning back to whatever they were doing. AJ of course had no idea.

She looked back and glared at Punk as he smirked at her. The bell rang and everybody grabbed their stuff and made their way for the exit. AJ of course did the same thing but Punk stopped her outside the exit.

"So did my note get you choked up then?" He teased.

"Shut up." AJ laughed. "By the way you should really work on your puppy dog face."

He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be offended. "Hey! I have been told I have a great puppy dog face!"

"By your mother maybe." AJ joked. "You want to see a real puppy dog face?"

"As if it could ever beat mine." He said smugly. AJ of course put on her signature puppy dog face right then and there.

"Say it." She said.

"Say what?" He asked.

"That my face is better then yours." She said keeping her face the same way.

"Nope." He said not looking at her face. She stepped into his vision and even made her lip tremble.

"I-Its not going to work." He stuttered. She tilted her head to the side and stared right at him not giving up. "Damn it AJ you won't give up will you?"

"If you would just admit it then you wouldn't have to suffer." AJ reminded him.

"AJ we have to get to class!" Paige said running over and pulling her away quickly. AJ looked back at him as she pulled her away but then kept following Paige.

Punk frowned for a moment until he smirked upon realizing something. 'I never gave up! I won!' He thought to himself.

"Listen up ladies I have something to say!" Michelle said to the group. "We have a new member joining our group! I never thought I would actually say this but say hello to Brie Bella." Nikki walked over.

"My sister?" Brie said glaring at Nikki. She wasn't going with the plan.

"Hey sis." Nikki said as if it was normal.

"Nikki get that look off your face. She is one of us now. She told off those losers." Michelle said.

Brie faked a smile. "Happy to have you Brie."

Nikki faked one right back. "That means so much coming from you."

Layla then chimed in. "Nikki could I talk to you a moment?"

"Why do you need to talk to her alone exactly?" Michelle asked intrigued.

"I just want to remind her to stay out of your way thats all." She lied. "We will be right back." Layla dragged Brie who was of course pretending to be Nikki to the girls bathroom. She pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Whats up Lay?" Brie asked trying to remember everyones nicknames.

"I know your not Nikki."

**Layla knows the truth! Do you think thats a bad thing?**

**Well tune in next time! :D (Follow me on Twitter XMyGreatEscapeX)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next one's up! :D**

Brie tried not to panic. How did she know? Was she that obvious?

"How do you know I am not Nikki?" She tried to trick her into thinking she was wrong. She was the smart twin after all.

"I'm not an idiot Brie." Layla said. "I know you are pretending to be your sister and I know why."

"Oh really? Why would I pretend to be my sister then if you seem to know everything?" She folded her arms.

"You are trying to end Michelle's reign. It's a smart move sending in spy's." Layla pointed out.

"If you really knew anything you would have ran off to Michelle instantly so why didn't you?" Brie asked warily. "Or were you waiting to tell me you knew before you did? You know what? Go ahead and ruin my reputation here. I don't give a damn anymore. This school can go fuck itself." She went to walk out of the bathroom.

"Brie I'm not going to tell on you." Layla informed her.

She turned around. "Your not? Why should I believe you? You are Michelle's go to girl. When she needs something she comes to you first. She even sometimes labels you as an equal."

"Because I want to help."

She raised an eyebrow. "You?" She pointed to her. "You want to help me end your bestfriends reign?"

"I wouldn't call her my best friend. Look you can't tell the other girls this but I have a confession to make. I want my freedom. I want my freedom to do and say what I want whenever I want without Michelle's permission. I want her little reign of terror done."

"I don't believe that." Brie said. "You have been at her side for years now you wouldn't do this to her."

"It's been too long. I want to go figure out who I really am and not what Michelle wants me to be." Layla said. "I can't be this monster anymore Brie. You have to help me."

"You're serious aren't you?" Brie asked. "You're actually serious."

"It's not that hard to believe you know?" Layla laughed.

"Prove it." Brie said. "Prove your serious."

"How?" Layla asked.

"Tell me something about Michelle that nobody else knows." Brie said.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone." Layla warned. "Otherwise we are both screwed...Michelle is jealous of your friend."

Confusion lit her face. "Which one?"

"Paige."

Brie laughed. "She's jealous of Paige!?"

"That is kind of mean of you laugh that someone could be jealous of Paige." Layla frowned.

She calmed down. "Sorry that's not how I meant that to sound. It's just funny because they are so different. Michelle is the queen of fashion and Paige is all punk rock music and piercings."

"That isn't what she is jealous of. She is jealous because she is brave and is actually likable and could probably make Michelle fall below the "popularity line" as she likes to call it. She says if Paige were to find out about this that she would be screwed."

"Paige is her weakness..." Brie realized.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Layla said.

"But you just said that she was jealous of Paige? She sounds like she is more scared of her then jealous. We have to tell her!"

"Paige might not be her weakness anymore!" Layla said.

"Why not?" Brie asked.

"Because your new friend is going to give Paige a run for her money in that department."

"Are you saying Michelle is more worried about AJ then Paige?" She asked.

"When AJ suddenly got ballsy and stood up to Michelle like that she knew she had a problem. I'm telling you a war is about to start between the two."

"I need to talk to AJ...and Paige." Brie said suddenly.

"I want to come with you." Layla said. "But it can't be at school."

"Let's meet at my house then?" Brie said.

"Nikki will be there." Layla shook her head. "What about AJ's?"

"I'll text her." Brie said.

"Alright well we have to go back out there before Michelle starts getting suspicious. Have fun pretending to be your sister...Nikki." She smirked walking out the bathroom.

Brie rolled her eyes but smiled. Layla wasn't so bad after all. She walked out of the bathroom to the best of her ability since she was wearing heels. She walked back to Michelle's posse to hear her sister telling 'stories' as if she were Brie. She caught the last bit of her story and glared at her.

"So that day my mom had to bring me a change of clothes and all the kids were staring at me for some reason. It was strange." Nikki played dumb but smirked at Brie when the girls were not looking. Brie knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make her look like and embarressment. Well two could play that game.

"Well if we are telling embarressing stories then how about I tell the one about how I as in Nikki threw up all over this guy that is infront of me in a line to get on a rollercoaster. I guess I had a couple too many pretzels." Brie said smirking towards Nikki.

"Nikki you are so disgusting. You are already fat enough as it is." Michelle scoffed as the real Nikki's eyes widened and she looked hurt.

"Michelle!" Maryse glared. "Stop it!"

Michelle looked over at Maryse and then to Brie and put her hand over hers. "Im sorry Brie. I was out of line but we do need our image to look perfect ladies." She said to the rest of them. "Am I clear?" She then walked away dragging Layla with her.

"Brie can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Brie said to Nikki knowing the other girls were still there.

"Hey sweetie we are here for you too you know." Alicia said placing her hand on her shoulder. "Your not fat."

"Yea you are actually looking a little thin." Eva frowned. "You should actually eat something."

"I'm fine guys I just needed to talk to my sister about something." Brie looked over at Maryse and saw her just staring at Michelle as she made her way down the hall. "R-Ryse you ok?" She asked still trying to learn the nicknames.

"That is my spot. I'm supposed to be in her place. That bitch needs to learn." Maryse said.

As the other girls comforted Maryse, Brie came up with an idea. She took her phone out and texted Emma without them seeing. 'We need to meet up in 15 minutes outside!'

"Uh Brie I really need to talk to you." Brie said to Nikki again and they walked away.

"Ok." Brie said as she entered the bathroom again for the second time that day. "What was all that out there?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked upset but trying not to show it.

"How did she involve you in the group? You are supposed to be with my friends!" Brie scolded.

"Well we faked a little 'spat' in the hall earlier. They didn't want to go along with it but I had to say some things I didn't mean to get them to yell at me and make it look like we were fighting. So now you made new friends and you will be popular even after this is over." Nikki explained. "Isn't that great?"

"No! It's not you idiot! You know I don't ever want to be popular! I don't even want to be noticed by most of these people!" Brie yelled.

Nikki looked at her oddly. "Well sorry I tried to do you a favor."

"Nikki why was she calling me fat out there?" Brie asked.

Nikki got a hurt look on her face for a moment before masking it with confusion. "I don't know Brie I don't know everything."

"Is that why you have only been eating salad at home?" Brie asked shocked. "She makes comments about your weight?"

Tears started slipping down Nikki's face. "She does it all the time. I'm overweight Brie and she knows that."

"You of all people are definately not even close to overweight." Brie said. "That's just Michelle's jealousy coming out."

"You know I'm not aloud to eat anything salty because of her right? Yeah she says that popcorn and chips are for fat girls with daddy issues and that it is bad for our 'image.' I hate her Brie! I hate her!"

"Aww honey come here." Brie said pulling her into a hug. "Trust me she will be left behind real soon."

"I want to help you." She said pulling away and wiping her tears. "I want this over so badly that I hope her name is forgotten."

"No because thats how I am going to be." Brie smiled. "Michelle will fall below that category."

Nikki laughed. "True."

"Come on we need to go meet the girls outside." Brie said as they left the bathroom and made their way unnoticed out the door.

"AJ?" Punk said walking up to her. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." She said waving him off so he would leave.

"Are you spying on Michelle and Layla?" He asked. "Why?"

"Will you keep your voice down!" She said. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I would really appreciate it." She said.

He thought about it for a minute. "Alright. But only under one condition."

She groaned quietly. "What?"

"You have to hang out with me this weekend."

"Punk I can't do that you know that." She frowned.

"Just as friends." Punk said. "You seem pretty cool even though you are stalking those two."

"I can't trust you." She admitted. "Paige told me all about you."

"Don't let Paige pick your friends. That's not her choice. It's not her choice on who I hang out with either."

"Ohh I think I am going to regret this." She sighed as he smiled.

"See you on Saturday then." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

She blushed red and watched him walk off. This was such a bad idea.

"Where have you been?" Paige asked as AJ finally walked up to the group.

"Yeah seriously we can't risk getting busted being with you guys." Brie said.

"My english teacher held me back because I was caught using my phone." She lied. "Sorry guys."

"It's fine." Bayley said. "So you have something to say Brie?"

"Nikki is going to be helping us get rid of the Michelle problem." Brie said.

"Oh really now?" Paige said glaring at Nikki. "And why would we allow that?"

"You do realize I didn't mean anything I said earlier right?:" Nikki said.

"Sure didn't sound like it." Paige seethed. "People keep giving us dirty looks now Nikki. We aren't even supposed to be noticed!"

"Guys stop! Nikki can be trusted now we had a little talk." Brie explained.

"I'm going to say this right now Brie I don't like this and I will deal with it but this is just business only. I'm not willing to be friends with her." Paige said.

"Fine by me." Nikki folded her arms.

Brie sighed. "Alright then. Also Layla is now on our side."

"Wait what!?" AJ yelled. "Layla!? As in Michelles sidekick Layla!?"

"Keep your voice down!" Bayley said. "How do you even know she is telling the truth?"

"Because she gave out some very interesting information." Brie said. "She said that Michelle was jealous of Paige. So I figured we could use Paige against her but apparantly it turns out that won't work because Paige has been replaced in Michelle's mind."

"By who?" AJ asked as Brie looked right at her. "No." She laughed. "I'm not doing this."

"She is afraid of you AJ. You are one of her weaknesses." Brie informed her.

"It must be because you got in her face the other day." Emma said.

"I don't think we need to use AJ because I got a better idea." Brie said.

"What other idea?" Nikki asked.

"Maryse." She said and it instantly clicked in her and AJ's minds.

"Maryse!" The both of them said.

"What about Maryse?" Bayley asked.

"Seriously what's happening?" Emma asked.

"Maryse and Michelle are at war for the top spot. We have to get Maryse involved." Nikki explained.

"Alright not bad but wouldn't we just have to deal with Maryse then?" Paige said.

"If this all works out Maryse will have that spot but she would be nice. She has dealt with Michelle for too long so she is starting to lose her mean streak and she wouldn't dare try being another Michelle because she would lose her friends instantly." Nikki said.

"We need Maryse involved guys." AJ said.

**They got a plan! Lets hope this works! **

**Sorry for only having a short little PunkLee moment. But at least they will be hanging out right? Trust me that couple will be more involved in this story once they hang out. **

**Thanks for reading :) (Follow me on Twitter XMyGreatEscapeX)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you two just go talk to her already?" AJ said trying to push them towards Maryse.

"Will you relax?" Brie said. "We have time."

"Well the longer you wait the longer you two have to pretend to be eachother." AJ pointed out.

"Lets do this." Nikki said quickly.

"Fine. You wait around the corner." AJ nodded and hid behind the corner as the two of them made their way over to Maryse at her locker.

"Hey ladies." Maryse smiled. "Whats up?"

"Hi Ryse could we talk to you for a minute?" Brie asked.

"Um I guess so." She shrugged.

"Alright well-" Brie was about to speak when Mike came up and wrapped his arm around Maryse's shoulder.

"Can we help you with something?" Maryse asked.

"No but you could." He smirked.

Maryse scoffed. "Seriously Mizanin it is never going to happen. Now get out of here."

"Fiesty...I like it." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Maryse's jaw dropped. "Do either of you have any disinfectant?"

"No but I have a napkin if that helps." Brie pulled it out of her purse as Maryse took it and started wiping her face with it.

"He is such a pig." Nikki said. "He thinks he is a player but yet he never gets any girls."

"Unfortunately I am his main attraction." Maryse rolled her eyes.

As the three of them talked AJ was listening from around the corner as someone came up to her.

"Twice in one week?" Punk smirked. "Is this like a business or something?"

"No." She said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm curious." He said. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Well then come have lunch with me." Punk said. "I mean obviously if nothing is going on then you don't need to stay?"

"Uh..." AJ looked back around the corner then back at him. "Paige could easily catch us."

"Which is why we go out to lunch instead." He pulled out his keys.

She sighed. "Alright but we are getting pizza."

He chuckled. "Good choice." He began to walk off as AJ look back at the twins one more time before falling him. They could fill her in later.

"Ok so enough about that sleaze. Didn't you guys have something to say to me?" Maryse remembered.

"We need to talk but not here. This is private." Brie said.

"You guys are freaking me out seriously what's going on?" Maryse asked.

"We have a plan to take down Michelle but we need your help." Nikki said.

"Done." Maryse agreed.

'Wait your not even going to ask what the plan is?" Brie asked.

"Nikki as long as it works it doesn't matter." She said.

"Uh about that..." Brie started. "Nicole and I have been pretending to be eachother so we could get dirt on Michelle. I am actually Brie and that is Nikki."

"My mind is jumbled." Maryse rubbed her forehead. "So you are Brie and you are Nikki?" She pointed to the both of them.

"I'm shocked you couldn't tell." Nikki said.

"Layla caught on to us but she wants to help us." Brie explained.

"Wait Layla!? As in Michelle's little lap dog Layla!?"

"Shocking right?" Brie agreed.

"What the hell!?" Maryse almost yelled. "This is so shady."

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Brie said.

"Sorry but this is nuts! I''m not trusting that little rodent with anything and you two shouldn't either."

"But she said she would keep it a secret and she even agreed to help." Brie defended.

"Layla is a good liar Brie. You don't know her like we do. She might be genuine but she might not be. For all we know she might have ratted us out to Michelle by now." Nikki said.

"Don't you think if Michelle knew she would have confronted us already?" Brie pointed out.

"No she wouldn't have." Maryse said. "She makes a plan to ruin you. Just like you ruined your friends already."

Nikki looked away from Brie who was glaring at her. "Look Brie this will work fine. Once this is over with you can go back to your little group and everything will go back to normal for you. We just better hope Layla isn't a rat."

"Wow Nicole it's nice to be appreciated." Layla said walking towards them.

"Uh Lay-" Nikki started.

"Relax." She interrupted. "But it sucks that you guys don't think you can depend on me. Do you guys really think I would rat you out?"

"You are Michelles little dog." Maryse said not sugarcoating anything. "For all we know you have already talked to Michelle and I'm telling you right now if I find out Michelle has said anything or done anything to make us look bad then I am coming for you!"

"Ryse you are supposed to be my friend!" Layla almost yelled. "Why won't you believe me!?"

"Because you would do anything to be Michelle's number one and now suddenly you want out? Does that not sound shady to you?"

"What do I have to do to prove I am serious!?" She said.

"I don't want your help. I'm not going down because of you sweetheart." Maryse spat.

"Well if that is the way you feel." Layla frowned. "Good luck." She then walked away.

"If she wasn't going to tell before she probably will now." Nikki said.

"We don't need her." Maryse said. "I have a plan."

"So I don't get why you want to hang out with me so bad." AJ said as they sat in a booth. "Is it because your sister told you not to?"

He smirked. "Paige always tells me not to go near her friends. But I'm not always one to go by the rules."

"So you have done this to one of her friends before?" She asked curiously but still trying to hide her jealousy.

"Nope. Wasn't really interested in them...until you showed up."

She tried to hide her blush but by the look on his face she could tell it wasn't working. "This can't keep happening you know? Paige is my friend and she trusts me."

"She acts like I would throw you off a cliff." He rolled his eyes. "Besides you told me you would hang out with me this weekend and there is no takebacks."

"I know what you are trying to do ok? It's not going to work and I'm not going to betray your sister like that."

"Honestly AJ she is the only reason you are holding back and you know it." He pointed out. "I told you not to let her control you. You are your own person and you can make decisions yourself."

"But she's right. You have a bad track record when it comes to women. You can't just make that go away."

"I don't see what that would have to do with us being friends?"

"Phil come on." She groaned. "Paige said-"

"Enough about what Paige said. What do you have to say?"

"Fine. You want to know what I truly think?" She asked agitated about the constant arguments. "I think you are a player and all you think about is sex. It takes over your mind at every second of every day and it is sickening. You 'befriend' all these women then get them in the sack and I won't be one of them."

"Thats not what I am trying to-"

"Just save it." She stood up from the booth and threw down half the cash on the table for the food. "This was a bad idea." She then walked out of the building and made her way back to school.

**Short chapter I know. :/ **

**So how do you guys feel about Layla? Do you trust her?**

**Feel free to leave a review! Oh and also follow me on Twitter! XMyGreatEscapeX**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
